The Nexus of Light Within the Darkness
by Daozang
Summary: With Darkness comes light. As the darkness of the world grows stronger, the bonds of light will grow just as strong if not stronger. An amnesiac survivor and his childhood friend, A rose of summer and her team. No matter the threat, the bonds they create together will light up the darkness ahead of them.


Chapter 1

A/N – Daozang here and welcome to chapter one of my Ultraman Nexus and RWBY crossover. You might be wondering, why are you making so many stories so quickly and not focusing on the ones you already have? Well I say I don't really know why but I just feel the need to make another story so I write it even if it is hard to keep track of what needs updating, also because I believe myself to be partially insane in my mind and really stupid but isn't everyone at times. Everyone has their own insanity within their minds and I try to focus mine into story ideas and chapters based on whatever delusions come to mind. So here we go with an Ultraman Nexus and RWBY crossover.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Ultraman Nexus, they belong to their respective owners. I do however own my OC and my insanity of creating my OC.**

"Talking"  
" _thinking_ "  
" _Ultra Talking_ _"_  
 _(flashback)_  
 **"Transforming/distorted voices"**

Chapter 1 The Nexus awakens.

Story Start.

Bright, warming, multicolored light. That was what this young man would respond if you asked him what he was seeing even though his eyes were closed. He was about 5'4 with slightly thick black hair. The top of his head had a small piece of hair sticking up in the middle with the shape of a blade of grass. He wore a black hoodie over a blue V-neck t-shirt and black jeans with white sneakers. This boy seemed to be in his teens as he bathed in the light around him.

The teen had blood leaking from his head as well as many holes in his body. He then began to slowly come back into consciousness as a voice spoke gently to him. " _You meet the requirements of sharing in the bond_ ". The voice seemed to echo around the dimension as the teen opened his eyes to see a multitude of colors and light around him as they slowly thinned to reveal a stone temple and a red sky. Looking around, he then felt the presence of a powerful being as he noticed the small knifelike object that was pulsing with light in his hand. " _You were injured and lost your memories due to something cracking your soul but they will return over time. A threat is awakening and threatens your world once again called space beasts_ ".

"Who are you?" The teen asked as a vision of a being of light with a large red V on its chest flashed through his mind as well as many other people both human and Faunus alike holding the same object in his hands standing around it.

A flash of pain went through his head as an image of a girl with multicolored hair but a blurry face flashed through his mind bringing back multiple memories of both of them from childhood to teenagers before the memories and the pain cut off. " _I am a being of the light, a nexus of bonds formed between my hosts and their desires to protect. My name is #¥€. Though you may also call me Nexus. When you return to your world, several months have already past as it takes time to mend the soul back together with my power_ ". The boy then felt tired as the light grew brighter as it sent him back into the world.

* * *

The city was burning. People were in panic as hordes of Grimm tore through the streets killing everyone as hunters and huntress tried their best to save the people. In the air were thousands of griffons and nevermores swooping down upon the citizens of vale and in the center on the campus of beacon was a red caped girl. She had black hair with red tips and pale skin, wore a black long sleeve with red laces under her cape as well as black stockings with a black and red combat skirt. She seemed to be dirty from the fighting around her as she sliced apart some of the many Grimm around her.

The girl began to look around as the campus she attended began to burn while Grimm and weird monsters attacked the students whose faces seemed to be blurred. Just then a bright flash lit up the sky prompting her to look upwards. In the air were two giants were fighting one another. One seemed to be made of light with a red V on its chest while the other made of darkness with a black gem on its chest and a double stinger like gauntlet with a similar look as the light giant. Around them in the sky, a black and red energy fought against a dark blue and orange in covering the area around the city as their battle destroyed any Grimm around them. The two giants then fired a beam towards each other as a nearby mountain exploded, their beams colliding filling the sky with a blinding explosion.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" screamed Ruby as she woke up from her dream. Looking around herself, she saw that she was in a ballroom with most people already packing with some staring at her weirdly. Sighing to herself, she then fell backwards into her sleeping bag. She then lifted up her scroll to check the time. Her face then went red as she once again screamed though for a different reason seeing as she had twenty minutes until she missed breakfast and had the initiation test. "YANG WAKE UP! We need to get ready for the initiation test". She then zipped around gathering her stuff up as her older blonde sister woke up groggily. 'That dream sure was weird but it seemed so real. It reminds me of something I've heard before but I can't seem to remember what' Ruby thought as she got out a change of clothes from her bag.

"Ruby it's too early to get up, wake me up in twenty minutes" Yang said falling back asleep. She was then rudely awoken when a bowl of cold water splashed her in the face as her pupils turned red.

"No time for sleep, we have twenty minutes to eat breakfast and head to the weapons locker room to prepare for the initiation later". At this Yang got up fast. She then hastily began to pack her things with Ruby's help as they ran to the girls locker room to change and get ready.

After changing into their regular clothes, Ruby and Yang began to run towards the cafeteria making it just in time to get breakfast. "So Ruby, what was with that scream earlier" yang said as they got their pancakes and syrup.

"Just a nightmare, that girl over there can really eat" Ruby said changing the topic and gesturing towards the orange haired girl slurping down a large stack of pancakes and syrup as well as drinking the bottle.

"Well what was the nightmare about?" Yang asked as she sat down next to her. Ruby began to fidget around uncomfortably as she began to eat her pancakes.

"It was a terrible dream, everything was on fire and Grimm were invading vale. Then two giants, one made of light and the other darkness started fighting and everything was getting destroyed".

Yang simply patted Ruby on the back to comfort her. "It's alright, it's not like it's going to happen in real life because it's only a dream and not a good one either".

After they finished eating the two sisters then went towards the weapons lockers as the pancake slurped and her friend passed them by. Soon, a combat ready Ruby was standing on a cliff next to all the other student hopefuls as Ozpin and Glynda stood nearby giving a speech. 'I hope that I find myself a good teammate' she thought while noticing that students were being launched into the emerald forest below. She then turned to see her sister Yang placing on sunglasses before her launch giving a smirk as she too was launched shortly after. Around them, students were flying through the air using their own landing strategies. Ruby was shooting in front of her slowing her fall, Yang was punching through trees, and another red head was using a shield to smash apart the trees in her way. 'This won't be so ba-'. Just then Ruby accidentally smashed through a bird. "Birdy NO!" She said shooting forward to slow herself as she caught a branch with Crescent Rose. She then landed and began to speed around thinking to herself.

Seeing something ahead of her, Ruby came to an abrupt stop in front of a white haired girl in a white snow themed dress. The girl then turned around and walked away."Wait we're supposed to be teammates". After a couple seconds, Weiss walked back and grabbed Ruby by the hood.

"By no means does this make us friends". Weiss then began to drag Ruby away.

"You came back" Ruby said as she pumped her fists in the air.

After a while of walking, fighting Grimm, and making an accidental forest fire, the new teammates started to walk around the forest. "The temple is this way" Weiss stated as an annoyed Ruby say on the ground playing with a leaf as Weiss walked past her. "It's definitely this way" Weiss spoke as she walked past Ruby for the sixth time. She then walked back to Ruby and stopped stating "it's official, we past it".

"Why can't you just admit that we're lost". Ruby then stood up to confront Weiss.

"Because I know exactly where we're going" Weiss stated as she was suddenly shushed by Ruby. "Don't shush me and where did this fog come from" Weiss shouted only for Ruby to shush her again as she pulled out crescent rose. The trees began to rustle as Ruby looked around them in caution while Weiss pulled out her Myrtenaster.

Soon a loud ground shaking thump sounded out in the fog around them as well as the sounds of birds fleeing away and shattering trees. "A large Grimm?" Ruby said as Weiss spun her dust revolver from fire to ice.

"Most likely" Weiss spoke as the sounds of something smashing through the trees above them. Pointing their weapons upwards, they were about to attack when a man about their ages fell down in front of them. He was covered in wounds ranging from bullet holes to a large head injury.

"Is, is he dead?" Ruby asked seeing all the blood covering the boy as well as not seeing him move as she prodded him with the tip of Crescent Rose.

"Can't you see that he is clearly breathing, but he is injured and needs to be treated quickly" Weiss said as she pulled out some bandages as well as knocked away Ruby's weapon. Soon the boy began to stir from unconsciousness as his aura began to take effect slowly closing his wounds as he began hearing two voices overhead.

'The light, where did it go' he thought as he felt something being wrapped around his head. Opening his eyes, he saw two girls standing over him, one was bandaging him and the other was keeping watch for any danger. "Where am I?" He asked holding his now bandaged up head.

"Your in the emerald forest during the initiation test. What happened to you?" Weiss asked as Ruby suddenly fired towards a bush as a small dead Nevermore landed in front of them. Weiss then propped him onto a nearby tree stump as she looked over his wounds.

Pain shot through his head as memories of him being shot repeatedly and having a large blunt object hit his head while protecting a blurry figure. "I think I was shot and attacked for protecting someone" he said as he recovered. Weiss gasped in horror as she saw that most of his body was actually covered in bullet wounds that was healing quickly while Ruby shot down some more nevermores.

"That is horrible, those people need to be brought to justice. With a head injury like that I wouldn't be surprised if you had memory issues but I was wondering what the last thing you can remember". Weiss then turned and fired homing magic missiles imbued with ice dust from a glyph into the fog. Several Beowolves then came into view with Ice restraining some of their body parts.

"I remember a temple of stone and a girl, she has brown and pink hair with streaks of white in the pink" He said as the image of a gun like object appeared in his mind as a weight fell into one of his pockets. He then placed his hand on the weight pulling it out to reveal the gun. "Other then that, I can't remember anything".

"My name is Weiss Schnee" she said while shooting more bolts from her glyph freezing the Grimm around them for Ruby to slice them. As Ruby went to cover behind them, she noticed a blood covered name on his jackets tag with some bullet holes distorting his last name.

"Well your clothes says your name is Nagoda but your last name was shot off" Ruby said slicing through a Beowolf.

"So my name is Nagoda, thank you. I want to help fight too" Nagoda shouted as he fired a blast of energy from the Blast Shot completely destroying a Beowolf that was about to hit Weiss from behind. The blast kept going as it disintegrated two other beowolves in its path before hitting a tree leaving a scorch mark. Something odd that Ruby noticed was that the beowolves Nagoda shot turned into light instead of darkness when they died.

"My names Ruby, Hopefully we get along" Ruby said as she began to slice apart an onslaught of small nevermores. Just then a loud roar shook everything as the Grimm suddenly grew fearful. They then began to retreat surprising the aspiring huntresses as Grimm rarely ever retreated from battle. "What's that thing?!" Ruby shouted pointing to a dog like monster in the fog. It towered over the forest easily as a giant monster. It had two dog like heads on its shoulders an one giant rounded head hunched over its chest. It had three claws on its hands and three claws on its feet as well as having a large tail. The monster then began to growl as it searched its surroundings as if trying to find someone.

"I don't know what that is but it definitely isn't a Grimm!" Weiss said soon after as Nagoda remembered what the voice said to him.

"A Space Beast, that's what his kind are called. They are attracted to and feed upon negative emotions such as fear" Nagoda stated standing up surprising the two girls next to him.

"Hey, you should sit down with wounds like that" Weiss said only to look back up to see the blue eyes on the dog heads glow blue as it stated towards them growling menacingly.

"I agree, you should WOAH". Ruby jumped backwards as a ball of energy hit where she once stood as it froze over. "Weiss, what are you doing?" She shouted out as Weiss continued to fire bolts of ice dust towards her.

"Die Monster" Weiss spoke with a glow in her eyes. Ruby began to dodge and fired back with her own dust bullets countering Weiss's attacks. Weiss then shot forward as if she were sliding around the ground and prepared to stab Myrtenaster towards Ruby. Ruby saw this however and just barely knocked the rapier's tip away and sent her back with the blunt side of crescent rose. Weiss then began to rapidly jab the point of Myrtenaster at Ruby intending to kill her as she was under the illusion that she was an enemy. Ruby tried blocking with crescent rose but some of the hits made it through her defense striking her across the chest creating ice while being protected by her aura as Weiss turned to Nagoda. "Your next".

"She's being mind controlled somehow by that monster up there, if I'm correct then I should be able to beat this monster and save your friend" Nagoda spoke as visions of several people transforming came to mind as well as a certain feature of the Blast Shot. "Just try to keep her still" he said as Ruby managed to pin Weiss to a tree just as Weiss launched herself towards Nagoda. He then shot a blast towards Weiss shooting out a blue glow as he pulled out the Evolthruster.

"How are you going to fight something that giant. We need to find all the students taking the test and evacuate from this monster" Ruby said as she caught Weiss. Nagoda smirked as visions of previous users of the light flashed through his mind.

"Apparently I was chosen to do somethings and I believe that something was to protect innocent lives from space beasts like this" Nagoda said as the evolthruster pulsed with power.

"Are you suicidal or something? You can't fight something that big without an airship or five" Ruby said while Galberos began to stomp around the forests as cries of injured students sounded out the ought he forest.

"Nope, but I feel that the light is telling me that this monster needs to go down or else people will be killed" he said as he brought the Evolthruster towards his side. "Please keep this a secret from everyone else please, who knows what others might force me to do if they found out the power I hold" he said as Ruby looked at him confused. **"Nexus"**. He then pulled out the knife and lifted it into the air while screaming towards the heavens themselves. Ruby watched while she held the slowly awakening Weiss as Nagoda was covered in light and began to grow. This triggered her memory of her dream as well as an old story her Uncle Qrow would tell her for bedtime.

 _(Listen close kiddo, this is a story from long ago, centuries before the hundred year war started)_.

Nagoda then began to grow larger reaching close to the size of the space beast as it roared towards him.

 _(Monsters far larger and more destructive then any Grimm appeared and attacked destroying many settlements. These monsters known as Space Beasts were led by a giant made of darkness and its lesser subordinate giants)_

Nagoda, still covered in light, swung his fist sending an arc shaped burst of energy towards Galberos hitting the space beast on the head.

 _(Man stood no chance against this threat. However, that all changed when he appeared, a giant made of light)_

The light around him began to disperse revealing the silver giant in his glory.

 _(A silver giant of created from the light of the universe, filled with infinite energy. Some said he was red while other said he was blue but one thing was for certain, and that was that he was the savior they needed to help change the losing battle. This giants name and the name of this myth is-)_

"Ultraman" Ruby finished just as Weiss woke up. Looking upwards, Ruby looked on in awe as the giant from her dreams was in front of her and real. He was mostly silver with a red V like gem core in his chest. His head had a sort of head crest for hair and yellow marks. His eyes were shining with light and his arms had red armored braces on them as he got into a fighting pose.

"What's happening?" Weiss began to search around her before flinching at the extreme amount of light in the area. She then noticed what was making the light as she saw a silver leg nearby. "Is that? The old children's Myth? It's real?!" Weiss said as she looked up in surprise at seeing the Ultra preparing to fight the other giant monster. Nexus lifted his left arm to his chest as a blue glow overcame him, changing his color scheme as well as giving him a blue gem on his chest. He was now colored red, black, and silver. Lifting his hand to the sky, he fired a beam of light creating a yellow barrier of energy in the sky that fell around them changing the landscape though a certain temple remained suspiciously. The landscape was now a rocky outcrop with several large rocky pillars. "Wait, where did Nagoda go?" She asked standing up.

"He didn't make it into the weird light dome but most of the grimm got trapped in here with us" Ruby lied while looking for something to change the subject. "Weiss, the Temple is that way, we need to get over there fast" Ruby said seeing her sister Yang already at the temple as well as some students being chased by a death stalker. The two students began to run towards the temple where several students were gathering. In the air, a giant Nevermore noticed the two colorful girls on the open rocks while trying to avoid the giant battle. It then swooped down towards the girls only for them to grab onto its legs as it flew towards the temple.

Grimm were in a panic at the sudden arrival of the ultra as they feared its light being creatures of darkness. Beowolves ran while trying to avoid being trampled while boarbatusk rolled past. Above them, Nexus was now in his Junis form as the metafield finished forming. "Let's go space beast". Nexus then ran forth with Galberos meeting his charge with fireballs. Nexus flipped over them and kicked the dog like chimera only for it to swing one of its clawed arms at the ultra. Nexus quickly dodged under the swing and sent his left arm forward punching the space beast. Now up close, Nexus began to punch and kick Galberos. Moving back slightly from the blows, Galberos slashed Nexus across the chest knocking the ultra away from him. The three headed space beast then tried to bite into the ultra only for him to be smacked away with a kick to his center head. Nexus then jumped up and kicked off Galberos's center head while firing a broad particle feather towards him earring growl of pain and sparks.

Just as the ultra landed on his feet, Galberos was already on him kicking him in the leg. Nexus began to lose balance as the Space beast began to slash and punch at him. Quickly grabbing ahold on one of its heads, Nexus kneed the center head making Galberos fall back crushing some Grimm underfoot. Getting up, Nexus began to push back Galberos away from the temple.

At the temple, Ruby and Weiss managed to fall safely due to Weiss using her glyphs to slow their fall. "YANG, the story Uncle Qrow told us as children is real!" Ruby shouted as she landed next to her older sister while Jaune flew past overhead only to be caught by one of Weiss's Glyphs.

"You mean the myth about Ultraman?" Yang turned as she quickly fired a blast from her Ember Celica hitting the giant Nevermore in the eye.

"Exactly, and he is fighting a giant dog monster" Ruby said as the Deathstalker knocked a red headed gladiator girl towards them. Ruby then went towards the temple as a fireball flew by overhead nearly hitting the Nevermore and destroying part of a giant rock pillar. "It's weird how the temple got transported but the forest didn't" she said grabbing a chess piece along with Jaune as she noticed that parts of the destroyed wall held a symbol resembling the red V on the chest of Nexus as well as some other symbols.

"We really should go guys, Giant red and silver giant fighting a big Cerberus monster over there and the giant scorpion that wants to kill us is slowly coming towards us" Jaune said as everyone grouped up while some noticed the Grimm seemed to be distracted and wary of the Giants.

"We should head towards that fallen pillar, we will have a better advantage over the Deathstalker and better range to fight the Nevermore" Ruby stated. Everyone looked towards the collapsed pillar as more fireballs flew past overhead destroying more of the landscape around them. "The Grimm seem to be distracted by Ultraman so we should use that to our advantage".

"I can get along with that plan" Jaune said as they all began to run towards the broken pillar. The Deathstalker began to notice as they started to run and began to chase after only for a blinding light to shine from the temple disorienting its many eyes. As they ran, the Nevermore took notice and launched feathers towards them imbedding them into the ground only for all the feathers to miss their targets.

"Incoming" Pyrrha said as the Nevermore swooped between the eight students splitting them. Yang took this to her advantage and jumped onto the large birds head and began to fire blast after blast into its head doing little to no damage until she hit one of its eyes. She then jumped off as the bird began to crash while Blake jumped onto its back. Blake then started to try to slice through the Nevermore's thick feathers doing nothing.

"It's feathers are tough as steel" she said as he landed next to Ruby.

"I have a plan" Ruby said while Nora flew overhead.

"WOOHOOOO, Yeeeaaaahhh" Nora said soaring through the air as she smashed Magnhild onto the tough chitin of the Deathstalker that caught up to them. Meanwhile, Ren was running around it shooting the tip of its stinger with his storm flowers only for a claw to knock him away. "Ren!"

Jaune then noticed what Ren had intended to do as he saw the dangling tip of the stinger. "Pyrrha, aim for the stinger" he said as she looked over and nodded. Tossing her shield, it cut through the remaining flesh as the heavy stinger cracked and pierced the Grimm's tough armor. Jaune then quickly jumped in front of Pyrrha blocking a claw strike as she grabbed her returning shield. Knocking the claw away, Jaune then deflected the second claw as it too was hit away by Pyrrha. "Nora Smash!" He said as Pyrrha positioned herself. Nora getting the hint, used her hammer and Pyrrha's shield to launch herself into the air to come down spinning as she hit the stinger full on killing the Deathstalker.

Back to the battle between Nexus and Galberos, Galberos was punching towards nexus as he dodged and sent his own fist only to be blocked. This kept going back and forth until a nexus jumped back to avoid fireballs. Just then, the blue gem on his chest began to flash red as he felt fatigue begin to strain his already injured body. Deciding to finish this quickly, nexus crossed his arms in an X in front of his chest before slowly separating them with one arm going up and the other down until they met back on his chest parellel to each other. He then made an L shape with his arms firing a beam of blue energy at Galberos striking him head on. As the beam ended, Galberos fell over giving one last growl as he exploded. Nexus then began to fade into particles of light as the metafield around them dispersed leaving the students on a temple like structure near the cliff side. The injured Nagoda then appeared around a pillar as he leaned onto it watching Ruby work out her plan.

Tired from both recovering from multiple bullet and head wounds while also fighting a giant monster, Nagoda slowly sat himself down watching as Ruby beheaded the Nevermore. "Sir are you okay?" A voice spoke to him as a blonde boy came into view with three others behind him.

Sighing to himself, he tried to get up only for Fatigue to hit him making him fall back down. "The sky sure looks amazing today" he said looking up as he began to fall back into unconsciousness while seeing a mysterious shadowed figure on a nearby cliff wielding a double clawed gauntlet.

Meanwhile, a cloaked person stood on a nearby cliff watching the whole battle as well as noticing that they were seen by Nagoda. **"It seems that the enemy has returned"** the figure said holding its gauntlet to its face as if admiring the view as dark ashes were absorbed into the claws. **"It will be fun to destroy all you love this time, Deunamist"** the figure spoke before shattering like glass, disappearing from view as the new teams of Beacon Academy carried the unconscious Nagoda towards the cliff for treatment.

 **A/N – this chapter took a while to write as I went camping, went to Disney land, and watched the first episode of Ultraman Orb which had an amazing start with that battle and destruction of the forest, in one week. I also decided to catch up on some anime and watch some of the newer ones like rewrite and shokugeki no soma season 2. Also did anyone else notice that in episode two of RWBY when Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose, she has a second one on her back which is probably a mistake but it's still a second crescent rose. Anyways if you liked reading then please follow, favorite, or review. This is Daozang signing off.**


End file.
